Why Is Being A Halfa So Hard?
by Kasena
Summary: Part of Ectober week, this is a collection of one-shots. Current theme: Ghost Stories
1. Day One: GraveyardsGhost Hunger

**AN: Hey, guys, how's it going? Sorry, again, for not updating Unlikely Help, but I haven't got a lick of inspiration for it. But instead, I figured I'd take part in Ectober and post some short little one-shots! Okay, for those of you who don't know, Ectober is the last week of October where, once a day, you write to the theme of the day. Today's theme is Graveyards/Ghost Hunger. You'll be able to tell which one it is. Okay, hope you get creeped out!**

**Disclaimer: ****No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I was on patrol again. I told Sam, Tucker, and Jazz to just stay at home, that I could handle one measly patrol without their help. I told them I would wrap things up quickly and be home by curfew. I told them that things would be fine, that there was nothing to worry about. I was dead wrong. No pun intended.

A bunch of the ghosts I caught were little blob-like things that didn't have an actual animal or humanoid form, kinda like Skulker without his battle suit, only they didn't have limbs or faces. I didn't know why, but apparently there were a lot of them running around _trying_ to cause trouble. They were trying to, but they were failing. A lot of the townspeople actually thought they were kinda cute. I guess, maybe, if you're not being annoyed by them.

After catching the fiftieth one, give or take a few, I sat down in an alley. The thermos was full, but thankfully, there were no more ghosts to catch tonight. I checked my recently bought watch to see how much time I had left until curfew. 9:31 P.M. I had time before I got home. I thought back to earlier today, and how some of the citizens, mostly the girls, fawned over the little blobs' lovableness. _How could they think they're adorable? They're ghosts! Well, I guess that's be like asking why some girls have crushes on me, 'cause I'm a ghost, too,_ I thought to myself. Pretty quickly, my curiosity was almost over-whelming, and I carefully opened the lid of the thermos.

As my ghost sense went off, one of the little blobs fell down into my lap. I scooped it up into my hand, to make sure it didn't run away. I examined him from every which angle. I think I looked at him for so long my stomach started to ache. I spoke aloud, as though he could answer me, "Why do people think you're so cute? Why don't they run and scream 'ghost' when they see you?" I sighed, before continuing, "Maybe it's 'cause they know you're not threatening. You're just harmless, and cute, and...vulnerable, and... easy prey, and... What am I saying?!" I shook my head, as though to clear my thoughts. _Where did that come from?_ I noticed, though, that as I was saying that, the pains in my stomach slowly started to increase.

I looked back down at the little blob. I felt my eyes start to un-focus as I watched it squirm, like a mouse trapped by a lion. It was like an instinct I didn't even know I had decided to kick in. My stomach started to make noises, as though I were hungry, and I realized I kinda was. My mouth started to drool at the prospect of food. The ghost's wriggling in my hands snapped my attention back to him. I don't know what, or why, but something in my head clicked. _This little thing is food. I can eat him. It's the same as humans eating cow and pig._ Before I realized what I was doing, I brought it up to my mouth.

I bit into it. Ectoplasm squirted out of its center. _Mmm_... I thought to myself. _This tastes good, really sweet. Almost too sweet. It tastes great._ It had about the same consistency as one of those little gummy snacks with juice in it. I loved it. I quickly finished it off. I looked in my hands and realized that the food was already gone. Trying to savor the flavor, I started to lick the ectoplasm off my hands. My eyes wandered, and settled on the thermos. My hand reached out for it. I opened it and another ghost fell into my lap. I quickly grabbed it and put it in my mouth. _Hehe, good thing these things are bite-size._ After that, I couldn't stop myself. I was eating them like chips from a bag. I could feel my hunger start to disappear, but it was still there.

At one point, I had started feasting upon them. I felt a change in the wind and heard the gentle _tap_ of someone's shoes, but I was too busy to care. I only looked up from the mess I was making when I felt something touch my shoulder. With ravenous eyes, I looked to my shoulder to see a hand. I slowly followed the hand up the arm until I saw his face. Plasmius. Slowly, I started to snap out of my trance-like state. I looked down at myself and saw that I was covered in ectoplasm. I was certain that if I had a mirror, my face would be a mess, that same green all around my mouth. Horror-striken, I stood and looked back up at him. "What... what have I-"

He covered my mouth with his fingers before responding with a sad, caring, sympathetic look in his eye. "Shh, it's alright, little badger. You did nothing wrong. This is normal. You have done nothing but follow your instinct." He looked at me, pitifully, before asking, "Tell me, Daniel. Are you still hungry?" I was about to shake my head 'no' when I realized, yes. I was still hungry. Those little blobs weren't nearly enough. They were like a small snack. Looking down at my boots, ashamed, like a kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar, I silently nodded. I felt my chin being gently pulled up until I was looking back at him. With a soft smile, he said to me, "Well, we must fix that. Come, little badger."

He started to fly away. Unsure of what to do, I stood there for a moment. I looked around and saw ectoplasm splattered everywhere. I shut my eyes tightly, not wanting to look. _Maybe... maybe this'll help. I don't ever want this happening again._ And I hovered for a minute before slowly following him, wanting to never feel this way again.

* * *

**AN: Woah. I never knew I had that in me. That was pretty grim. *small grin* Think of all the opportunity! This is the start of something wonderful.**

**Spectra: Oh, it is wonderful, isn't it? All this misery.**

**Danny: Hey! Get outta here!**

**Seriously, shouldn't you be dead, like, five times over? Ohh KLEEMPEER!**

**Klemper: *tackles Spectra* Will you be my friend?**

**Well, hope you guys enjoyed this little one-shot, it was definitely... something. Don't forget to review! Kasena, out!**


	2. Day Two: Blood Blossoms

**AN: Okay, I know it's still the same day, but technically, yesterday was Graveyards/Ghost Hunger, so I'm posting both yesterday's and today's theme today. Today's theme is Blood Blossoms, meaning get ready for a whole bunch of Danny-pain! I'm sorry, but it's true! Okay, on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Mom and Dad said that they were hired by Principal Ishiyama to put up some ghost-proof defenses during school. I expected them to be running around everywhere putting cameras and ghost weapons and stuff in every classroom and hallway, but so far, I'd only seen them going around the perimeter of the school before class started. Sam, Tucker, and I were in Lancer's second period English class. He was saying something about Shakespeare, and Hamlet, and people going crazy. _What a snore_, I thought to myself. _As if we really care, I mean, it's not like we're gonna use this when we grow up. _I furrowed my brow when I felt a faint headache start to come on. I could hear some background noise, it was kinda loud but I zoned it out as it faded away.

Sam passed a note to me, seeing that something was up. What's wrong? She wrote. I wrote back to her, _I dunno, got a headache_. I passed it back, and she got about as confused as I did. I hardly ever got headaches. Most of my head-related troubles came from fighting ghosts, but it couldn't have been that. The last ghost I had fought was Skulker, and that was before school started this morning. I got a note from the other side of my desk and recognized Tucker's handwriting. **Dude, you okay? You look... off.** I sighed before writing back to him, _I'm fine, I just have a bit of a headache's all_.

They both looked at me worriedly. What could be causing the headache? I cocked my head slightly as I heard some faint noises from outside. It was definitely voices, but they were too far away to pick up, even with ghost hearing. It sounded like they were... digging? I couldn't quite be sure. It was like the background noise from earlier was coming back around. As the noises slowly got closer, my headache got stronger. At one point I was holding my head in my hands, trying to ignore the looks Sam and Tuck were giving me. I whispered to them, "Guys, I'm fine, it's just a heada-"

I was interrupted by Mr. Lancer. "Something you'd like to share with the rest of the class, Mr. Fenton?"

I winced at his tone. "No, Mr. Lancer, it's fine."

He seemed to notice that I was kind of in pain. "Are you alright?"

I nodded, trying not to cringe. "Yeah, I-" The voices got closer, and it increased. I continued, my voice starting to waver. "I'm fine." He seemed to pause for a minute but accepted the answer all the same, and he went back to lecturing. I could make out the voices, now. It was Mom and Dad. They were still outside going along the perimeter of the school. But why did it sound like they were digging up a bunch of dirt?

I shrugged it off, thinking it meant nothing. Sam and Tucker started to look confused and worried as they started to hear it too. _Good, that means I'm not going crazy,_ I thought to myself with a smirk. I looked out the window and saw it was a bright blue day. Those almost always happen in Amity Park, so the novelty of it has worn off. In fact, today it kind of felt... ominous.

They got closer and closer until they were finally right outside the window, which someone had opened during class. Mom looked up and, with what looked like a rose in her hand, waved to me and called out, "Hi, sweetie!" I would've blushed, or something, were I not in as much pain as I was. Slowly, the pain in my head had spread, and I was biting my lip trying not to cry out as I was shaking. It appeared that Mom and Dad were doing gardening. Sam and Tucker tried to get my attention subtly, but I ignored them, focusing more on the pain. It was like they knew something I didn't.

I saw a red smoke start to fill the room, and it was coming in from the window. Mom and Dad got to the farthest corner of the class, and I realized what was happening, too late. They were planting Blood Blossoms around the perimeter of the school, and they just finished. They just finished the circle. At this point, I couldn't stop myself, not that I cared to, and I shouted out in pain. "**GAH!**" I fell over on the ground, writhing in pain.

Lancer immediately stopped what he was doing, along with the whole class, and watched me. Sam and Tucker knelt beside me, trying to get me to talk.

"Danny! Danny, c'mon! We gotta get you away from here!" Sam tried pulling me up, but I couldn't do much besides scream in agony.

"C'mon, dude, I'm not gonna eat all of them for you this time, c'mon, get up!" Tucker was joking, trying to get me to laugh, it wasn't working.

Valerie came over to us, equal parts suspicious and worried. "Guys, what's going on?"

Tucker looked to her. I wasn't sure how I was processing all this, but I figured I wouldn't be for long. "Those are Blood Blossoms. Danny is... really allergic.

Valerie nodded, as though her suspicions had been confirmed, and she grabbed me. I was thrown over her shoulder. After that, my vision started to blur, and became tinged with red. All I really knew was that we were running, then flying. I didn't know where, but at one point, it stopped being so painful. The last thing I remembered before blacking out was looking up and seeing the Red Huntress looking at me with a mix of pity, horror, and sympathy.

* * *

**AN: Well, that wasn't as bad, but it was still kinda bad. Poor Danny, he's gonna hate the Phans so much for this week.**

**Danny: Ya think?**

**Quiet, puppet! You will do my bidding! Now, go wait for the next chapter of one of my stories.**

**Danny: Yeah, yeah, whatever.**

**Alright, people, you know the drill! Review to make me smile!**


	3. Day Three: Seven Deadly SinsRevenge

**AN: Hey, guys, good to hear from you. Thanks for the response on those last two chapters! Today's theme is the Seven Deadly Sins, or Revenge. I'm going to go with Revenge, cause it seems like it has more opportunity. I dunno, maybe if I get enough people asking for Seven Deadly Sins, I'll write that too, but for now, I'm sticking with Revenge. This'll be a type of AU thing, so if you don't like, don't read. Okay, see you at the bottom, hopefully!**

**Disclaimer: No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

I flew at top speed over Lake Michigan to get to my target. It wasn't until I got to the state of Michigan that I slowed my speed. After all, I didn't know exactly where the city was, and I didn't want to waste time if I accidentally missed it because I wasn't paying attention. But of course I was paying attention, I may not get the chance again until the reunion, and it wouldn't be as fun, then. I smirked as I saw a sign that read 'Amity Park - A nice place to live!' This was my destination.

I flew over the back-water city looking for the right home at 9:54 P.M. I searched for the correct address, but I need not search long. In bright lights on the side of a building, I saw the words 'Fenton Works.' _He still hasn't changed_, I thought to myself. _He is still loud, boisterous, and thoughtless. With how bright those lights are, I feel sorry for any and all neighbors they have. They are most likely being kept awake by those lights on._ I flew down to the front of the house. _I am glad I didn't tell those moronic birds to scope out the area, this is obviously the better choice._ It had taken years, but I had planned my revenge, and now I could act upon it.

I paused my steps when I remembered that Skulker had mentioned in conversation recently a new ghostly protector for this city. This currently nameless figure seemed to always know when there was a ghost around and used a thermos to capture them. He was a new ghost, from what I heard, but a powerful one, already. I duplicated myself and let my duplicate fly around the city in hopes of drawing him away. I heard a scream of "Ghost!" down the street, and grinned. I put my hand on the door knob.

As I flung the door open, and almost completely off its hinges, I heard a bang and a shout. I looked and saw that I had startled Jack and Maddie, who were waiting in the living room for something. I took in my surroundings quickly and analyzed the situation. Something that caught my eye was a flyer. More specifically, a flyer for the college 20th reunion. _So, Maddie and her family will be coming. I suppose it best to not reveal myself, then_. The two seemed to be frozen, unsure of what to do. I grinned at them, showing off my fangs, before speaking.

"Jack Daniel Fenton, it is time you pay the price for the crime you committed twenty years ago. It is time for you to face your fate!" Tacky and cliché, I knew, but I was always a fan of the dramatics. I raised an eyebrow at his response of grabbing a simple ecto-blaster and charging me. I dodged out-of-the-way of the blast, which wasn't hard to do, since the aim was so horribly off, and turned intangible as he barreled through me.

"Get out of my house, spook!" I had to hold off my laughing at how oafish he was. It was hilarious, how he thought he stood a chance against me. I continued taunting him.

"Ooh, it's Jack Fenton, the clumsy, horrible Ghost Hunter! I'm so frightened! Hahaha, as if." This seemed to put a spark to his rage as I saw the fire in his eyes. At least now he'd put up a fight. One that would be in vain, but a fight, nonetheless. He made a growling sound before barreling at me. I smirked, and instead of becoming intangible like the previous time, I stayed tangible and began to engage in hand-to-hand combat. He swung a punch at me from his right hand and I easily blocked it with my left before swinging a fist to his stomach. It caught him, as I expected it to, and he stood trying to catch his breath. I let him, not wanting this little game of cat and mouse to end just yet.

He grabbed his gun and shot at me again. This time, I didn't even need to dodge, the blast was so far off its mark. But, I blasted it out of his hand anyway, not wanting to give him any chances. "Ah ah ah, no cheating in this little game. After all, it just wouldn't be fair, now would it?" He was so easy to anger. He immediately re-engaged in combat, and I complied to his non-verbal request. He was able to get a single punch in, but it was on my left arm, and hardly did any damage. I threw a hard high punch with my right hand and it got him in the head, disorienting him. For a moment, he stumbled trying to regain his bearings.

I stuck my foot out to trip him, and he fell over like a house of cards. I put my foot on his back to prevent him from rising again. I crouched down next to him and whispered. "I'm telling you, Jack, it won't work." I grinned as I saw a flash of recognition in his eyes. "Yes, you know who I am, but you will never be able to tell anyone, for I am here to take my revenge on that injustice you did me all those years ago. Turning me into a half-ghost." His eyes widened, both in surprise and fear. He knew I had him beat, that nothing he did would matter.

I took my foot off his back, for I knew that at this point he wouldn't run, anyway. I held out my right hand and aimed at him. My hand started to glow erratically as it became violet with energy. I wanted this to be my strongest ecto-blast, so he could feel, in his last few moments of life, how much stronger I was than him. All too soon, when the unstable energy became almost too much for me to handle, I let loose my shot. Unlike Jack, my aim was true.

I smiled, an honest, genuine smile. I felt free, as though what was binding me had been destroyed, and in a way, it was. I no longer had the obsession of killing Jack Fenton. I still had the obsession of Maddie Fenton, but that would come in due time. It felt blissful to be free of one of my obsessions. I looked over to Maddie, who had tears running down her face. _Ah, well. She will be coming to the reunion, and I will comfort her, and all will fall into place._ I took a step towards her, but no more, as the light from the doorway was shadowed.

Standing there was a child, Daniel James Fenton, if my sources were correct. He stood there with horror written all over his face. His father was lying dead on the ground, his mother was in tears, and a ghost was the culprit. His terrified expression turned to one of sadness and rage. I saw rings of white light appear around his waist. They split off, and I realized what, or more specifically _who,_ I was looking at. This was the ghost boy Skulker and mentioned. The ghost boy was a Halfa. And I had just killed his father. He flew over to him, looking as though he were checking his vitals.

When he found no breath or pulse, his furious, tear-filled eyes turned to me as he slowly rose. He moved to take a step towards me, but I flew up and away before he could do more than that. I thought to myself as I flew back to my home in Wisconsin, _Another Halfa? But the only way that could happen would be... ghost portal. Yes, now I remember, I had heard whispers around the ghost zone of another permanently stable portal that was unmanned by me. That must be how. Then that means that Jack Fenton created two halfas... I should've made his death last longer, for all the agony and suffering he has caused._ But that was in the past. I had taken my revenge and been freed from that obsession, but I felt a new one begin to take root. I had to have this child as my own. After all, it was the least of Jack's payment to me.

* * *

**Woah, I did not mean to write that much. I hope you all enjoyed it!**

**Vlad: I certainly did.**

**No one cares, Vlad. Well, there's day three of Ectober! Don't forget to review! Kasena, out!**


	4. Day Four: Dissection

**AN: Sorry for the delay! I didn't have much time to get it done, between my roleplay *playful smirk, coughcough* and the football game last night, I had maybe and hour to myself? But I'm definitely not giving up either of the two, so I'll suffer. Guys, the next chapter of UH will be delayed, I use gmail to type it up on my phone, cause you can't do it on ff mobile, and it totally glitched out, so now I have to redo everything. So, sorry about that. Here, have some Vlad dissection! It's a long one. Oh, and a friend gave me some suggestions, so it may seem a bit different...K, bye!**

**Disclaimer: ****No matter how much I wis-... want it to be true, I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

It was stupid, honestly. I couldn't believe I was caught so easily. I was flying along side Skulker, making sure nothing was out of the ordinary, when something hit me in the head. My concentration was broken and I felt myself hurtling towards the ground. Whatever hit me had to be strong, or I would be able to hold myself up in the air. As it was, the rings around my waist alerted me to how little energy I had. I willed them away to stay and my ghost form and not give away my identity, but as I did, my eyes drifted shut. Waiting for the feeling of pain and full death, I was saved from my gruesome death when someone, presumably Daniel, sucked me up in a thermos.

* * *

My eyes drifted open, as a groan escaped me, as I awoke to find myself in my ghost form, thank spirits. I then found myself able to take in my surroundings. My hands and feet were restrained by the wrists and ankles with metal half-cuffs strapped to something metal. The cuffs had a slight glow to them, most likely meaning they were ghost proof so I couldn't use my powers of intangibility. My entire body was on the same metal surface the cuffs were strapped to, as though lying on it, and angled slightly upward. To my left was a chair and a table with medical supplies on it, supplies that would be commonplace in an operating room. To my right were various screens, _Seems like it's displaying my health, or lack thereof in ghost form, anyway, _I thought to myself, as there was a pulse monitor, and a respiratory rate monitor, and other monitors I couldn't pinpoint.

Finally, my panic and analytic levels dropped down to where I could semi-relax, even in this strange and probably harmful environment. So long as nothing that caused me to become more alarmed, I should be fine. My hopes, unfortunately, didn't last long. The door to my far left swung open and sound instantly filled the lab.

"-and so I told Danny- Maddie, look." The large orange-clad buffoon pointed to me in wonderment as my eyes rolled at his annoying childishness. Maddie, beautiful as always in her blue jumpsuit, came over to the table I was lying on and I realized what was happening, _They actually did it. They created a strong enough weapon to knock me out when I was caught off guard. They caught me using that blasted thermos Daniel is so fond of. _They_ put me here. And now, they're going to experiment on me because they think ghosts are creatures of only-instinct... I suppose it's really no wonder Daniel has yet to reveal himself, who knows what they would do to him should they find out?_

"Oh, Jack, it's awake! This is perfect! Alright, ghost, you're going to give us some answers, and you'll give them to us now." Maddie demanded, as she sat in the chair next to me. Honestly, did they think me to be that naive? I scoffed at her, and gave my response.

"And what, exactly, Maddie, do you propose to do to me if, say, I don't comply?" She grinned maniacally at me, and I realized quite suddenly that this was no mere game. This was life or death, and unfortunately, the master at the moment wasn't me. She gave a slight giggle before pressing a button that had previously gone unnoticed. Instantly, volts upon volts of electricity ripped through me, and it couldn't be helped when a shout of surprise and anger escaped me. As her finger came off the button, I lay there panting for a moment. She turned to Jack.

"Jack, honey, is this normal? Ghosts don't even breath, but this ghost is panting away, almost as if he's exhausted." Puzzled, she turned her eyes to one of the many monitors. I slowly did, afraid of what may be found. My respiratory rate had gone up by about five, bringing it up to 24 breaths per minute. Finally controlling myself, we watched as it dropped back down to normal range, along with my heart rate, which had been at 142 bpm, a number almost too high to think it to be possible. As I calmed down, it dropped down to a steady 118 bpm, which still seemed high. I wrote it off as my electric powers making my heart beat faster.

I huffed for a moment, gathering my breath, before responding, "Well, of course I'm exhausted! I was just electrocuted, for spirits' sake!"

Maddie looked back at me , and glared. "Jack, be a dear and turn on the audio recorder," she said without looking away from me. _Oh, great. Here come those wonderfully mention questions. Well, throw them at me, why don't you?_ Almost as though responding to my unspoken request, she asked me very simply, "What is your name?" I blinked for a moment, not processing the simplicity of the question. Expecting something much worse to start off, such as the breathing, or the human-like qualities, a sigh of relief was almost released. My eyebrow raised as I answered her in the same tone.

"Vlad Plasmius." The questions continued much like this. Her glare intensified at the next question.

"Are you, or are you not, the Wisconsin Ghost?"

"I was. I now live in Amity Park."

"To keep an eye on the ones I love." The word had barely gotten out before she interjected,

"Loved," she said rather factually. I raised my eyebrow at this, and asked her,

"Excuse me?" Almost as though she thought she had the upper hand, she sat up straight before giving me a hard look, like she was proving me wrong on a test.

"Ghosts don't feel emotions. You may have felt love for these people when you were alive, but it is now impossible for you to feel emotion. You're a ghost, so you can't possibly love someone. Especially a human." I laughed at the irony of what she just said.

"Oh, you couldn't be farther off! We all feels emotion, _especially_ ghosts. Ghosts have more raw emotion than humans. Ghosts don't have as many morals and ethics holding them back, leaving room for emotion to take root and flourish." She rolled her eyes at my response, as if to say _typical_. It really was hilarious how much they thought they knew, but truly didn't whatsoever.

"Jack, I'm going to need your help with this. I've had it with this ghost scum's lies, I'm going straight on to the dissection, and it may get messy." He simply nodded before moving closer, ready to assist her in any way possible. She grabbed a glowing scalpel, ghost-proof yet again, and approached me. I attempted to thrash about to stop her motions, but alas, nothing would help.

"Stop! STOP! Oh, for the love of butter biscuits, STOP!" She paused, a glint of familiarity passing in her eye until she shrugged it off and continued her chosen pathway.

As the cool metal tip of the scalpel made contact, all thoughts were whisked from my head. There was a moment before the skin tore where time seemed to freeze, or go in slow motion, as my skin bent to accommodate this new material, but that didn't last long as the first bit of pain began. At first, it seemed like a small paper cut, but as the scalpel dragged down my skin and away from me, the pain slowly increased until I was screaming wordlessly. _Oh, spirits, what have I done to deserve this? Please, just make it stop!_ But it seemed my prayers went unheard. Another slice was cut, becoming almost perpendicular to the first, and I watched as the blood flowed.

"Jack, get a sample of this. It seems to be a mix between ectoplasm and blood." And so, Jack gathered a small amount of my Ectoplasmic Blood into a test tube and stored it for use later. I watched as the green and red mixture gathered slowly in the tube before I could feel myself becoming ill. Finally, both far too soon, and not soon enough, Maddie made the final cut, leaving a y-shaped cut on my chest. _They are vivisecting me. They are literally going to tear my skin open and poke and prod at my internal organs._ I let out my loudest scream yet, as they brought the skin back to open up my chest cavity. I looked down and nearly fainted at what I saw.

My core was right above my human heart, near my neck. My core's "arteries" and heart's arteries intertwined, and even formed together at some points under all the muscle and blood and bones. My ribs were protecting my organs at the moment from their examination, but as I gave the table of instruments a glance, something told me that wouldn't be lasting long, seeing as there was a bone-saw there. Besides my core, I mostly had normal human organs, just like other ghosts. The only difference between other ghosts and I was that they had a core where their heart would be, mine were one atop the other. As I began to feel nauseous, something came close to my chest.

My vision was so blurred from all the frantic thought this was causing me that what was about to be applied to my organs wasn't clear, and it never would be. We all turned, well my head turned, when we heard a gasp from the stairs. Standing there was Jasmine, eyes wide in horror. She attempted to say something, but for a moment was completely speechless. A very faint buzzing was heard, and it brought my attention to a small gadget at her ear. It looked like a green earphone. Her eyes met mine and she seemed to snap out of her stupor and began to speak very quickly.

"Danny, you need to get back right away... No, turn around right now... I don't care if you have to visit Dora, you have to come right now! We're in big trouble!" As she said all this, she walked quickly over to the console next to the portal. Jack, as confused as Maddie and I, was quick to question her actions.

"Jazzy, what's going on? Why does Danny need to come home?" She responded with a hard glare and pressed her thumb to a pad, most likely a DNA scanner, and watched as the portal opened. Her thumb stayed on the pad as the portal remained open, and after a minute of waiting, Danny Phantom flew very quickly through the portal.

He took in the scene rather quickly. His eyes started to glisten with tears as inside a spark of fury was lit and a fire in his eyes raged on. Were I not in my current predicament, it would've made me rather proud, how he could let himself go and let his emotions rule over him like he did. The last thing I expected him to do was attempt to speak, "How dare you... How dare you?!" He bellowed at them. "You hurt someone just because of what they are? You're willing to kill a person just because of the species they are? You're no better than the ghosts I fight."

Maddie and Jack backed up against the wall, surprised to see such emotion coming from the boy. I was, a bit, too. He was never like this during battles. To him, almost everything was jokes and smiles, but at this point and time, that Daniel wasn't here, and this Daniel made me a bit frightened of the boy. Me, Vlad Plasmius! That proved just how far the boy could fall, if pushed. The elder Fentons stayed where they were, seeing as they had no weapons on them, rather foolishly, to take him down. He floated down towards me as the tears began to fall. He quickly put my chest back together and, using the needle and thread on the table, sewed me back together.

As he froze the cuffs that kept me trapped here, I was able to pull at them and shatter them entirely. Tears had began to run down his face, making him look like he was in mourning. I sat there, for a moment, staring in wonder at the boy that should have been my son. My hands reached up to cup his face, and as they did so, my thumb moved to brush the tears away. A silent conversation was exchanged between the two of us. He looked at me tearfully,

_Are you alright? I'm so sorry._ I smiled softly at him and looked at him sympathetically.

_I will be fine. Let us leave, for now._ He nodded and we began to fly away, me leaning on him for support, as I flew to get as far from the home as possible. I had escaped death once again, but who was to say I would be so lucky next time?

* * *

**AN: Wow, again, didn't think I had that in me. Sorry for not updating earlier. Yesterday, though, was great as I was writing this. My parents had perfect timing. Just as the scalpel was about to reach his chest, just before I wrote that the scalpel and his chest actually touched, my parents called me up for dinner. Thankfully, I still had an appetite. So, hope you guys enjoyed, I think! If you guys ever think some of these should have sequels, after Ectober, I'll start writing them immediately. I already have something in mind for Ghost Hunger, so yay! Alright, until the next chapter, hasta la bye-bye! Kasena, out!**


	5. Day Five: Ghost Stories

**AN: Hey, guys! So, if I'm lucky, this will be one of two chapters uploaded tonight! Day Five's theme was Ghost Stories, so this should be good. And yes, Badger Cereal will be worked into it, somehow. Hope you guys all enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: **

* * *

I will admit, I was fairly skeptical of the Thief of the Artifact, when he came to visit us. The Great One had decided to drop in and visit us. Surprisingly enough, he did not need our aid in anything, he was only here to give us his greetings and to... 'catch up,' as he said, so we began to swap tales of our escapades, both new and old. As we were feasting and telling these great tales, the Thief of the Artifact came upon us and landed.

* * *

_Vlad Plasmius flew through the green sky, as though searching for something. He looked down upon our snow and ice realm and, as he spotted us, his eyes widened and he smirked. Suspicious, I glared at him. He almost physically waved it off when he landed. Barely disguising my contempt, I questioned him, "Thief of the Artifact, you return? Perhaps to scheme away again and steal something else from us?" The elder halfas eyes twinkled mischievously as he laughed at the glare The Great One was giving him. He turned back to me, and surprising me further, bowed, and did not rise as he spoke._

_"Frostbite, leader of the Far Frozen, I do apologize for my earlier mistakes. It was wrong of me to attempt to take what wasn't mine. I do hope you forgive me." I took this in as my thoughts began to stir, _Perhaps he is telling the truth. He does seem to be regretful of his actions, and he certainly would not come back here without expecting a fight otherwise._ I opened my mouth to speak, but before I could, The Great One leaped out of his seat and asked him,_

_"Why should we believe what you say, Fruitloop?! It's not like you've done much to prove that you were trustworthy, recently. Or did you forget about the whole Vortex incident?" My eyebrow raised at this. I was not told of this story. In fact, The Great One had not told me any stories that included Vlad Plasmius, but it is known that the two fight often. So, unless there was something he hadn't meant for me to know, there was no reason to exclude these stories. This name he gave the other halfa was also questionable. My eyebrow soon raised even higher when Vlad Plasmius laughed at him._

_"Oh, Daniel, can you truly blame me for acting the way I did? You, playing the part of the spoiled brat, hardly left me a choice." This was very interesting, watching the interaction between the two. There was reason behind their fights, that much I could see, but it also seemed that were they to fight, they would both hold back. Although, when it came to verbal battles, there was no withdrawing in those._

_"This coming from the arrogant, rich, 'I'm better than you,' guy!" The elder soon stopped his laughing and smirked at him, as if to say 'Touché.' He then turned his head towards me with a questioning look. My head inclined towards the seat nearest to him, and he nodded and sat down. Still looking at me, he asked me,_

_"I must ask, what were you talking about before I came into the scene?"_

_After a gruff mumble, "Wouldn't you like to know," from the Great One, who had finally re-taken his seat, I answered him rather easily,_

_"Nothing of importance, specifically. We were simply trading stories of our adventures. Perhaps there are some you would like to share, or would like to hear?" Unexpectedly, he sat straighter in his chair, and responded with a grin, and a glance to The Great One._

_"Well, there are some stories I know of that you may find to be interesting. Like there was one time that Daniel..."_

* * *

As these recountings continued in much the same fashion, a glimmer of pride in Vlad Plasmius' eyes any time the Great One had been brought up caught my attention. It was similar to the way a father would look when he took pride in his son's accomplishments. This glimmer, at the moment, had been accompanied by a twinkle of mirth as I told one of my tales to him. This happened, along with the Great One attempting, and failing, to hide his blush as he looked away and pouted.

"...and so, he missed the disk, and froze an entire section of my people!" He laughed at this, and took a sip of the drink he had been given. He wiped at a fake tear, seeing that I was having trouble not laughing to hard at the Great One's follies. Speaking of him, the young boy slumped further in his chair in shame and humility, his blush deepening.

"Oh, that really is too much. Although, I mustn't say I'm all that surprised, new powers, especially those that are in direct relation to your core's energy type, are difficult to get under control and trained." The younger halfa sat up at this, and, curiously, asked him.

"Hey, Vlad?" The elder immediately turned to him, puzzled that he was speaking so civilly to him. "What are you doing here, anyway?" He smiled mysteriously at this before answering him, rather casually, almost too casually,

"Well, I was just flying by and decided to drop in for a visit. Is that so wrong?" He checked his wristwatch before rising from his seat and turning to me, "I thank you for having me, but I really do have to be off. I have appointments to keep, and whatnot." He began to walk around and away from the table when he stopped by the Great One's chair. "Oh, and Daniel?" He looked up at him, surprised he hadn't already left. Vlad Plasmius smiled down at him, "Do you honestly think I won't occasionally check in on my little badger?" And with that, he flew away.

In my mind, it was then decided that, while not always using the best of methods, Vlad Plasmius had good intentions. The Great One watched him fly, the faintest hint of awe in his expression, until I asked him the only question I was sure could be answered, "Little badger?" He groaned and covered his face with both his hands.

* * *

**AN: Aw, see? I can write fluff, sometimes! And it wasn't even that scary, or anything, yay! That was fine, writing up in my head! Poor Danny, he's never gonna half-live it down! Ah well, he'll get over it. Okay, don't forget to review! See you all in the next one! Kasena, out!**


End file.
